Many uses actually and potentially exist for containers having internal bladders (hereafter simply called "bladder-type containers" for ease of reference). Bladder-type containers and associated closures or dispensing caps may thus be useful to transport, store and/or dispense a variety of liquid or solid materials for commercial, industrial and/or residential end-uses. For example, bladder-type containers could be used in hospital environments as a replacement for intravenous bags, and in other environments as a convenient means to ship, store and dispense potable liquids (e.g., wine or other spirits). Those in this art will undoubtedly realize other possible beneficial uses for such bladder-type containers and associated closures or caps.